A projector device is a device for displaying videos by irradiating a liquid crystal panel with light from a light source and projecting light transmitted through the liquid crystal panel on a screen by a projection lens.
In such projector device, various optical components be a high temperature due to heat of the light source. Accordingly, cooling is performed, for example, by taking outside air into a device casing by using an air cooling fan.
In the method of taking outside air into the casing by using the air cooling fan to perform cooling, dust is also taken at the same time as taking outside air and the dust may adhere to various optical components.
When the dust is taken in, the dust blocks transmitting light of the liquid crystal panel or makes the light reflect diffusely which may cause stains or blots on images. Accordingly, a dustproof filter is provided on an intake side of the air cooling fan to remove dust.
A cooling device receiving heat from a cooling medium flowing through a duct by a radiator part including a heat-receiving plate and a thermoelement is proposed as a related-art technology.
An example of the related art includes JP-A-2006-343498.